German Patent Application No. 196 20 037 describes a method and a device for controlling a solenoid which includes a coil and a movable armature. To move the armature, a current and/or voltage is applied cyclically to the coil. By using different control modes, the solenoid may be optionally operated as an on-off valve or a pressure control valve.
German Patent Application No. 195 25 538 describes a control method and a control device for an anti-lock brake system (ABS) in which the pulsation of the brake pressure generated by the actuation of the inlet valve is minimized, noise and vibration are eliminated, and the response sensitivity of the brake pedal is improved. In the control device and control method, the signal waveform which opens and closes the inlet valves has a gently ascending and descending slope and does not completely open the brake lines, so that the pulsation of the brake pressure is suppressed.